Momentos perdidos
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Damon x Bonnie "Ubicado en algún punto entre el 3x15 y 3x19


Pequeño one-shot que se me acaba de ocurrir :3

Espero les guste y tal vez continue con uno que otro capitulo, dejen reviews para saber que les parecio... :D

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de L.J. Smith y The CW

**_Momentos perdidos_**

_"Ubicado en algún punto entre el 3x15 y 3x19_

* * *

><p>El Sol brillaba con fuerza por toda la habitación, bañándola en una brillante luz dorada, que resplandecía sobre las blancas paredes.<p>

Bonnie despertó de pronto, sintiendo los intensos rayos de sol acariciar su rostro. Se removió un poco en la cama y minutos después, aun sin abrir los ojos, intento incorporarse, sin embargo descubrió que algo reposaba justo sobre ella, impidiéndole levantarse.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada.

Sintió su corazón detenerse y el aire dejar de fluir por sus pulmones cuando descubrió lo que estaba pasando.

Damon aun dormía, bastante tranquilo al parecer. Bonnie sintió la confusión comenzar a invadirla...

**Flash Back .::**

Enojado quedaba muy corto. Quería romper cuellos, arrancar cabezas, ver sangre correr...

Todo iba perfecto, no había complicaciones. Tal vez Rebekah había quemado el puente, Sage lo había traicionado, si, pero eso no eran más que asuntos sin importancia. Tenían 12 estacas de madera de roble blanco dispuestas para matar a tres originales, ¿Que podía salir mal?

Luego, había terminado atado en medio del gran salón de la mansión de los Mikaelson con Stefan negociando su vida a cambio de las 11 lo hipnotizaba, amenazaba con arrancarse las manos a causa de la hipnosis del muy cabron, y un segundo después echaba abajo su ultima esperanza al balbucear (producto de su inútil resistencia a la hipnosis) algo parecido a un "son 12 estacas"

Cuando las cosas no podían salir peor, se veía en la necesidad de ir por la doceava estaca, cosa que solo servía para recordarle su enorme estupidez.

Tal vez seria su mejor amigo, o un deprimente intentó fallido de Buffy, pero ahora lo único que quería era perforarle la garganta al estilo Stefan y ver su cabeza rodar por el piso.

"¿Estas diciendo que tu alter-ego psicópata tiene escondida la doceava estaca?" inquirió con la voz temblorosa a causa de la ira contenida.

"Eso es justo lo que estoy diciendo" replico Alaric con el pánico reflejándose en su rostro.

A partir de ese instante, todo había comenzado a salir mal...

* * *

><p>Luego de algunos días, Stefan, Elena y él llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban alguna solución. No podían solo sentarse a esperar, teniendo en cuenta que Klaus estaba ansioso de poder romperles el cuello.<p>

"Bien entonces, Elena puede ir a hablar con ella" sugirió Stefan.

"Me ha evitado últimamente, no quiero ir a buscarla solo por su ayuda"

Damon bufo con fastidio.

"Barbie, es toda tuya"

"No puedo, Damon, no he tenido el valor si quiera de verla a lo ojos desde que su madre se fue" Damon no tenia idea a que se refería la rubia con eso.

"¿Y ese es mi problema?" inquirió el mayor de los Salvatore con una ceja levantada. Elena y Caroline lo fulminaron con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Pretextos. Estúpidos pretextos del tipo "Estoy peleada con mi mejor amiga, no es buen momento para hablar" era con lo que lo habían obligado a terminar parado fuera de la casa de la pequeña Bennett. Enserio que las chicas eran idiotas. ¡Pero claro, Bonnie preferiría hablar con el vampiro que convirtió a su madre, que con sus infantiles amiguitas a quienes no a contestado las llamadas, pero por quienes daría la vida! ¡La cosa más lógica del mundo!<p>

Subió los dos escalones que lo separaban de la puerta y comenzó a tocar el timbre con impaciencia. "Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong"

"¡Bennett!" exclamo golpeando esta vez la puerta.

1, 2, 3, 4 llamadas, buzón. Nada.

"¡Maldita sea Bennett!" volvió a exclamar Damon, golpeando la puerta con desesperación.

Había pasado media hora. Había terminado por sentarse en los escalones del pórtico, esperando a que la brujita se dignara a parecer.

Entonces escucho la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, un segundo después se cerro, pero fue suficiente para que Damon ingresara a la casa, con su antinatural velocidad.

* * *

><p>Bonnie cerro la puerta asi como la había abierto, apenas noto que el vampiro continuaba afuera.<p>

Giro dispuesta a volver a su habitación, cuando chocó contra el pecho, cubierto de una chaqueta de cuero negro, del mayor de los Salvatore.

"Hola, Bennett" hablo el vampiro con una sonrisa torcida. Bonnie lo observaba con odio.

Al segundo siguiente, prácticamente se revolcaba en el suelo, sintiendo que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, gracias a la aneurisma inducida por la bruja.

Debería estar acostumbrado, cada vez que se veían el terminaba asi, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle, sin embargo, Bonnie no parecía dispuesta a parar en esta ocasión.

"¡Bonnie!" exclamo.

La bruja lo observaba con una furia que el nunca le había visto. Lo odiaba, deseaba verlo sufrir, quería herirlo, matarlo...

El dolor paro y Damon tuvo que darse unos minutos para recobrar el sentido.

"¿A ti que diablos te pasa?" exclamo poniéndose de pie.

Bonnie aun lo observaba fijamente, como si lo analizará, casi buscando el momento oportuno para atacarlo.

"¿Que diablos quieres, Damon?" exclamo la bruja con la voz temblando a cusa de la ira.

"Necesitamos de tus habilidades demoniacas" replico el vampiro.

"No pienso ayudarte. ¡Largo de mi casa!"

De pronto una lámpara al fondo de la habitación salio volando hasta estrellarse a tan solo milímetros del pelinegro.

"¿Quieres calmarte?" exclamo molesto.

"¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo idiota!" exclamo Bonnie con la ira reflejada en su mirada. Un segundo después había abandonado la estancia, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, para luego cerrar su habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Sin embargo, a penas puso un pie en la habitación, Damon apareció sentado a la orilla de su cama.

"Bonnie, esto enserio es una emergencia"

"No me importa, no es asunto mio"

"¡Por Dios Bennett! Deja de ser tan testaruda"

"Solo quiero que me dejen en paz, Damon"

"Solo escucha ¿Quieres?

Damon se había puesto de pie, acercándose un par de pasos a la bruja, quien lo obligaba a mantener una exagerada distancia entre ambos.

"Necesitamos activar el psicópata interior de Ric" hablo Damon como si de un chiste se tratara "Y tu debes tener alguna clase de Abracadabra con que ayudarnos"

"No es mi problema"

"Si tu no hubieras cometido la estupidez de romper el vinculó, justo ahora todos viviríamos en paz y felicidad. Pero gracias a ti, quería Bennett, 4 de cinco originales siguen vivos" recriminó Damon.

Otra aneurisma.

"¡Maldita sea, bruja!" exclamo Damon con molestia, luego de incorporarse.

"Te quiero fuera de mi casa, ¡Ahora!" pidió Bonnie enfurecida.

"Solo di que aceptaras, brujita"

"No lo hare Damon, no luego de lo que le hiciste a mi madre"

"¿Quieres superarlo y seguir adelante?" exclamo el vampiro con fastidio.

"¡Mataste a mi madre!" exclamo Bonnie con la ira brotando por cada poro de su piel.

"Sigue viva" replico Damon con cinismo.

"Eres despreciable" exclamo la bruja mientras lágrimas de rabia comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

"Agradece que la hice vampiro" replico Damon con arrogancia.

En ese momento incluso el mayor de los Salvatore se sintió mal con sus propias palabras.

"¡Ella esta muerta, por tu culpa!"

La distancia entre ambos había desaparecido y Bonnie golpeaba con odio el fornido pecho del vampiro. Sus diminutos y débiles puños no conseguían hacerlo si quiera inmutarse, pero necesitaba sentir que hería, golpearlo con sus propias manos por mas inútil que resultara.

"Por tu culpa volví a perder a mi madre ¡Te odio!" exclamo Bonnie llorando, con la frustración y el desconsuelo impresos en cada silaba.

Te odio... Mas de una vez esas palabras habían salido como misiles de la boca de la morena, teniendo como único objetivo el mayor de los Salvatore y sin embargo fue solo en esa ocasión que sintió el disparo atravesar muy cerca del corazón.

"Bonnie..." susurro el vampiro sujetando las muñecas de la bruja con fuerza, obligándole a detenerse.

"Ella se fue, volvió a dejarme... ¡Sola!"

Bonnie sufría, en verdad sufría. ¿Como es que nadie parecía haberlo notado antes? Estaba sola.

Ella sola contra un mundo lleno de vampiros y hombres lobo, licántropos y brujas dispuestas a arrebatarle e incluso aprovecharse de su poder; de ella misma.

Bonnie aun lo miraba con odio, mientras lágrimas de sufrimiento puro corrían libres por sus acarameladas mejillas.

El agarre se había aflojado, ahora solo la sostenía suavemente, sin embargo Damon no la soltaba. Mantenía las muñecas contra su pecho, obligándola a permanecer cerca.

"Bonnie yo..." susurro Damon en un tono de voz a penas audible.

"¿Por que me hacen esto?" inquirió Bonnie con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto.

Por un segundo, quizá menos, los ojos de brillante color esmeralda del vampiro se cruzaron con los color miel de la bruja, y un segundo después, Damon tiro de ella, acercándola más a si, y abrazándola con fuerza.

Bonnie se aferró a su chaqueta negra, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. El pelinegro recargo la barbilla sobre su alborotado cabello. La escuchaba llorar, la sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

"Bonnie..." por primera vez en un largo tiempo, se preocupo por ser cauteloso con sus palabras "Yo no se... Lo de tu madre no debía pasar, pero fue un efecto colateral. Pudo costar la vida de Elena"

La bruja sintió la rabia volver a formarse dentro de ella.

"Siempre es Elena" exclamo se pronto la bruja apartándose de Damon.

Estaba cansada, harta de que siempre fuera acerca de Elena. La quería, claro que la quería pero... ¿Ella tambien importaba, no? Todo el mundo parecía girar en torno a Elena. Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Alaric, Damon... Era como si Elena fuera el centro del universo.

Damon descubrió la expresión herida de la chica. Se acercó a la bruja, y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza.

La chica volvía a sollozar sobre su pecho, aun aferrada a su chaqueta y él, se limitaba a acariciar su cabello.

¿Que diablos le ocurría? ¿A caso su humanidad se había encendido sola? ¿Por que sentía que no podia abandonar a esa pequeña bruja? Que justo ahora parcia tan indefensa.

Aquello estaba mal, Bonnie lo sabia. Estaba en brazos del enemigo. El despiadado vampiro que había asesinado a miles de personas inocentes, que había utilizado a Caroline como banco de sangre personal; el mismo que había convertido a su madre, y sin embargo, no quería que fuera nadie más quien en ese justo momento la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

Era casi como sentirse protegida. Inmune a cualquier a daño, al dolor que ahora se había vuelto tan cotidiano.

"Necesitas dormir" hablo Damon alejándola un poco de si, pero sin soltarla. Bonnie volvió a sollozar.

Damon la condujo un par de pasos hasta su cama, e increíblemente, fue el quien se sentó en ella, para después recostarse la bruja, con su cabeza sobre el regazo del vampiro.

La chica parecía no poder dejar de sollozar, mientras Damon acariciaba su cabello casi con un toque de ternura.

Parecía tan indefensa, tan desprotegida. Bonnie parcia estar más lastimada de lo que cualquiera podría creer. ¿Y como no? Ese guerra sobrenatural le había arrebatado todo. Su abuela, su mejor amiga, su novio y ahora su madre.

Era ella quien salvaba la vida de Elena, de Stefan e incluso la de él a costa de la propia.

¿Como se le ocurrió pensar que la chica era de acero?

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero para entonces la luna ya estaba en un punto bastante alto. Bonnie había caído dormida hacia un buen rato, aun sobre el regazo de Damon, y este seguía recorriendo sus brazos y rostro con la punta de los dedos.

Damon pensó que debería irse e intentando no mover demasiado a la bruja quiso ponerse de pie. Sin embargo esta presionó ligeramente su pierna, como si quisiera detenerlo.

Damon la observó. No se iría si ella no lo quería, no la volvería a dejar sola.

Volvió a recorrer el rostro de la chica con la punta de los dedos, como si le asegurara que seguía ahí.

Bonnie se movió un poco.

Damon sonrió de lado al descubrir su rostro descubierto de los rebeldes mechones que hacia un segundo lo cubrían. La contemplo fijamente, con las lagrimas frescas aun en sus mejillas.

Se descubrió a si mismo pensando que no quería nunca que ella volviera a sufrir.

Volvió a mover a la bruja, alejándola un poco de él y recostándola sobre la cama. Segundos después se tendió a su lado.

La chica, aun dormida, se movió un poco en la cama, quedando de frente al pelinegro, a solo centímetros de él. Damon acarició su mejilla, depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

Bonnie pareció despertar por un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a dormir, acomodándose contra el cuerpo del vampiro, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, mientras este la envolvía entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo.

El vampiro cerro los ojos, con los frágil cuerpo de la bruja aferrado entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Un beso<p>

Feer :3


End file.
